


Food Poisoning

by trashbender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Keith has a weak stomach, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Keith got food poisoning and is throwing his gut up. Lance takes care of him.





	Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I headcanon that Keith has a really weak stomach, and stand by my opinion of Lance being the best boyfriend ever.
> 
> Oh, also this is just mindless fluff. And could technically actually probably be a part of my series Touch Starved maybe...? Hmm...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legandary Defender in any way or form.

Lance sighed. "I told you to be more careful."

Keith heaved a grunt and groan before another wave hit him and he was left retching and coughing. Lance frowned as he stroked Keith's back reassuringly, his other hand holding back his hair. The hair tie was already loosening, not that it could keep all of Keith's wild hair in place anyway.

Keith gave a couple of dry heaves before he coughed again, body shaking as he gasped for air. His skin was slick with sweat but Lance hardly noticed. While Keith took a breather Lance took the momentarily pause as an opportunity to tie Keith's hair up anew. He tied most of it in a low ponytail, but his bangs weren't long enough to reach the rest so Lance took another hair tie and tied it up on the top of his head. Keith was too worn out to argue, or maybe notice at all. When Lance had tied it all back, his head fell back on his arm that was resting on the toilet seat.

Lance looked him over and winced.

Keith's eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his nose was running and he had saliva hanging from his mouth to his chin. Lance wished he could do more than hold his hair and rub his back. He wished he could take all of Keith's pain away and shoot it dead.

"Hey," Lance whispered. He knew from experience that Keith's head was probably throbbing like hell after puking his gut out like that. "How ya feeling, samurai?"

Keith grunted, eyes closed. He looked ready to die.

"You think there's more coming?" Lance tried, because he really wanted to help clean his boyfriend up and get him to bed.

Keith made a noise, which could really mean anything, but a moment later he opened his tired eyes and squinted at Lance. "You--" he had to stop and cough, his throat sore and voice hoarse from all the abuse. "You... you don't need to..."

Keith didn't even get a chance to finish what he was going to say before a thundering Lance was up in his face. "I _want_ to be here," he declared -- a little too loudly given Keith's wince. "I _want_ to take care of my boyfriend when he's in pain dammit."

A lopsided, drunken smile reached Keith's lips and he gave a scoff of a laugh. He reached out a hand, which Lance immediately took. "Idiot," Keith muttered, full of love and adoration, "this is gross."

Lance beamed. "Just you get it out," he said. "I'll wash you up nicely afterwards, so you don't have to worry! I've got you, babe." To emphasize it, Lance bent down and kissed Keith's sweaty forehead.

Keith wheezed, which probably was supposed to be a laugh. "I'm leaving my body in your care then, sharpshooter."

Lance almost melted, despite Keith's appearance which was less then ideal. Yet Lance could feel his face soften as he watched Keith rest his head on the toilet with a stupid happy, content smile on his face and drool dripping from his chin.

"Leave it to me," Lance whispered and crouched beside his boyfriend. He rubbed his back a few times and then watched as Keith's face crumpled again, eyebrows knitting together as he fought off another wave which he lost to in the end. Lance held his hair as he wretched and burped and wheezed out all that was left in his stomach. At the end he was cold sweating and shivering, gasping and coughing when air burned its way down his throat.

Keith was gone after that. Not really asleep and not really unconscious, but not conscious either. Lance cradled him in his arms and carried him to their bed where he cleaned him up as best as he could. Once he was happy with his results he crawled in next to him and hugged him to his chest, shushing his whimpering and kissing his hairline every time he started to move. Eventually he was sound asleep.

"I'm keeping a close eye on your food from now on, mister I-can-handle-it," Lance muttered. He stayed up a little longer, making sure Keith was okay and laid on his side just in case. He listened to him breath for a while, even breath after even breath and then Lance fell asleep too.


End file.
